Thanksgiving
by Citi-Gal
Summary: How the Tanners celebrate Thanksgiving.It is better than it sounds.
1. The Big Apple

Summary:

DJ-16

Stephanie-12

Michelle-6

They are all single. Except Jesse who is married to Rebbeca Donaldson. They have no kids. They still live with Danny and so does Joey.

The story was inspired by my friend's story Goosey night. Username- Viktoriya1993.

And on with the story:

Chapter 1: The Big Apple

"Hey Tanner, what are the Tanners doing on Thanksgiving?", asked DJ's best friend, Annemarie.

"Nothing that I know of. You?", Stephanie Judith Tanner replied.

"Well, my family was going to go to New York for the Thanksgiving week and they said I could bring 1 friend. I was going to pick DJ, but then I thought that your dad was probably going to do something special. But if your not doing anything maybe you could come with us the whole family could. Can you ask DJ and your dad?", AM asked.

"Sure AM", Stephanie answered.

The 1st bell rang and Stephanie huried to homeroom. All during homeroom, she was thinking about New York. She had heard so much about NY, The BIG apple, but she had never acually been there. Stephanie was so caught up in her thought she didn't hear someone yell

"Steph can you come to my Birthday party on Saturday November 26?".

Stephanie turned around to look and she saw Gia. Stephanie and Gia had never really been good friends, since Steph humiliated Gia by showing everyone Gia's report card. So why was Gia inviting Stephanie to her birthday party??? And anyways November 26th was when Steph, Deej, and Annemarie were supposed to go to NY, and Stephanie would NOT miss NY for the world.

Find out what happens next in Chapter 2:Why Not?

Sneak peek: Find out what Danny says to Annemarie's idea of going to NY and find out how DJ and Stephanie react.

Thanks everyone who reviewed Stephanie VS. DJ and told me that they don't like it. Yes I was not finished with it, but since a lot of people didn't like it I didn't bother finish it. If you don't like this story then tell me and I will make it better or remove it. Thank you so much.


	2. Why Not?

Thanks so much for the many reviews and if you like this story please revieve Goosey Night by Viktoriya1993 and tell her I told you to read it.

Like I said this chapter is about Danny's reaction to Annemarie's idea of going to NY and how Stephanie and DJ react.

Also I forgot to mention that Annemarie has a few nicknames, one of them I think you figured out. Her nicknames are:

AM

Anme

Anne

Marie

Here are some answers to your reviews:

Pencil muncher- Thats a coincedence.

FH Fan- well you didn't tell me that you liked Stephanie vs. Dj so sorry but thanks for saying this is good too. If you think that this is good you will LOVE Goosey night.

Me- I did kinda use your idea in this chapter but it is done a BIT differently.

i-luv-the-oc-and-smallvil- Thank you.

Sls77- I know and I do watch the show but I didn't want to use Kimmy so I made it into Annemarie.

There is a reason that Gia invited Steph to her party. They are NOT freinds.

And on with the story:

Chapter 2: Why Not?

At Home:

"Dad AM invited all of us to go to New York, The BIG apple. So can we go? You know that I have wanted to go there since the 3rd grade.", Stephanie asked her dad, Danny Tanner.

"Steph, I'm sorry but I already made plans and would you be happy to know that it does include Anme.", Danny replied.

"But how can it include AM if she will be in New York."

"You'll she."

Later that night:

"Deej, Michelle, AM invited us to go to NY with her for Thanksgiving and when I asked dad he said we can't go because he already made plans. He also said that Anme is involved in his plans. Do you have any idea what his plans might be, because I have no idea." Stephanie told her sisters what Dad had told her.

"No idea, but I do have a plan and that plan is that I will ask dad what we are doing on Thanksgiving and so will you but we can't let dad know that we told each other about this because I suspect that it will be a secret and if dad doesn't want us to know so be have to be really sneaky. Do you gals like that idea??", Stephanie's older sister DJ asked.

"Yes", both Michelle and Steph replied.

Later that night:

"Listen Beck it is all planned, I got the rooms reserved, the guests called and the PARTY will be great. And you didn't forget that friday is THE DAY. Right?", Jesse told his lovley wife.

"Of course I didn't. How could you even think that I could forget the day that Vicky tells everyone that she is pregnant.", Becky replied.

Outside the door: "Vicky is PREGNANT????? This is the BIG suprise, but what does that have to do with Anme?" Steph thought to herself.

She had not wanted to eavesdrop she had come up to ask her uncle for his opinion on what she should write about for her creative writing course. She had been getting poor grades on it and she had to improve on it so she went to her uncle for advice and she had heard the world's most strangest news possible.

Find out what happens next in Chapter 3: What????

Sneak peak: Find out how DJ and Michelle react to this news.

So what do you think??? Please review. I had got 6 reviews just for chapter 1 so I expect even more reviews. Sorry for the long wait between updates, but since today I have off from school I have time to write a few chapters. Thanks again for the great reviews and once again PLEASE read Viktoriya1993 or countri-gal's story Goosey night and leave a review.


	3. What?

Chapter 3: **What????**

Stephanie lay on her bed in the bedroom in which she and her sister DJ share. How could Vicky be pregnent? I don't want another sibling two is enough. And anyways what did Anme have to do with Vicky and then Steph remembered that Anme was adopted and maybe Vicky was her biological mother. Then everyone would be related to Anme. Cool!

Suddenly Steph heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw DJ standing there talking to Michelle and asking for Steph's attention.

"Yes DJ what do you want? And I think I know why Dad would not let us visit Vicky.. I mean Annemarie." Steph answered.

"Why?" Asked DJ, "and it doesn't have anything to do with Vicky, does it? **She's not is she**?!"

"I'm afraid I think she is. I heard Jesse talking to Becky I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I wanted help with my creative writing when I heard." Steph answered.

"**Oh my god**!" yelled Michelle and DJ in unison.

"Shhh, you don't want anyone to hear you. Do you?"

The rest of the week was rather fast. Deej and Michelle, and Stephanie wanted Thanksgiving to be over so they would know what the **BIG** suprise was.

I know that this is short but I couldn't think of anything I need your opionons. They matter.

Find out what happens next in Chapter 4: Jesse's POV

Sneak peek: What does Jesse know? This only includes Jesse's POV so it is short. Sorry.


	4. Jesse's POV

I need MORE reviews. Please.. Pretty please with a cherry on top.

And on with the story.

Chapter 4: Jesse's POV

What does Jesse know? What does he think? Find out in this chapter.

_I would never have beleived that Vicky would be pregnent!! I mean she's not even married. Or is she??? Who is the birth father? All of this is driving me CRAZY!!! I mean me and Becky are married more than one year and Becky is not pregnent. I mean what was Vicky thinking? If Danny is the father how will he react? I mean he had a hard time after Pam died and I care for him. He **IS** my brother-in-law. I also hope if Danny **IS** the father he does know because I don't think that Danny would he happy to find out after me and Joey and Becky found out._

_Okay now what I do. I have to talk to someone I just don't know who? Everything that I have kept inside of me is buring up. What do I do???? The only people that can help are Joey, Becky, Vicky (definetly **NOT **Danny). And I think that is it. I don't think Mr. Woodchucks would be much help. So we can cross him out. It is either Becky or Vicky I guess I'll pick Beck. I mean she **IS** my wife and all._

_Beck we REALLY need to talk. Yes we do. Okay you first. Jesse we are ....Ppppreg..nent. Are you serious??? Yes I am. I check with a pregnency test and it was positive. Tomorrow I was going to confirm it. Are you going with me. Of course!!!! Are we really pregnent. I think so..._

So guys what do you think??? Please review. I said this was going to be short. I know I lied. But I got a good idea. And I used it. I think it is pregnency season. Just kiddin'.

Chapter 4: News, News, and more suprises.

Sneak peek: It is what is says. It is news about Vicky, news about Becky and Suprise. Sorry about the Cliff.


	5. News, News and and more Suprises

Chapter 5: News, News and Suprises

At the Docter's office:

Mrs. Rebbeca Katsopolis and Mr. Jesse Katsopolis your docter, Mrs. Oksana Picnichi, will see you next.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Katsopolis. Nice to see you. Is this your check-up or an ultra sound?", asked the docter, Mrs. Oksana Picnichi.

"This is our check-up. We suspect I am pregnent with our first child.", said Becky.

"Well, we will find out shortly."

The docter examines and finds out that Becky is pregnent with her first child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Katsopolis I now prononunce you mother and father." stated Mrs. Picnichi.

laughter and then:

"Well thank you can we make an appointment to determine the gender.", Jesse said.

"Sure," looks at her scedule, "hows tommorrow?" She askes.

"Great see you then."

Later that night:

**Flashback:**

_Lets not have kids for a while. Okay? Sure honey and anyways right now I want to focus on my career. How about you? Right now I just want to play music, and spend time just the two of us. So when we are ready we will talk again until then we won't have kids. _

**End of Flashback**

"We are really pregnent." thougth Jesse. " I can't believe it. The day me and Becky decided that we wouldn't be pregnent was like yesterday and in about 5 months we would be parents.

Becky:

I so am not ready for this I mean Jesse and I did not want it yet. I mean child I will always love you no matter what, but I am just **NOT** ready. Maybe in a few months I will be but not now. I mean we don't have a house, we do have stabble jobs but still we can't afford a house and staying in the attic is going to be hard. What will be do? Will we make it? Will we have support of the Tanner's? What will happen? Please let me be able to handle it.

Vicky:

Well I may not be married and I may not have custody of Annemarie yet. Her being my daughter and all but I do know that everything **WILL** work out. I mean Danny and me will get married I will get custody off Anne and everything will work out with our future daughter and son (she's having twins). I am worried but I know Danny loves me and I love him so it will work out.

Chapter 6: School

Sneak peek: What happens at school!

Did you like this chapter? Review please. It is pretty long. It was also **VERY **fun to write.


	6. School

I want to give credit to Viktoriya1993 for the plot. It was kinda copied from her story.

Chapter 6: School

Later that night:

**_All_** the Tanner's had trouble falling asleep that night. Danny was thinking about Vicky and the babies, Jesse and Becky about his new child, DJ, Steph, and Michelle about Vicky and Joey about life in general and how the Tanner's were collapsing.

At school the next day:

"Hey Steph, what are you doing tommorrow?" asked Steph's worst enemy Gia.

"Nothing really. Why?" answered Stephanie.

"Good then you can come to my birthday party. I switched the day."

"Well, maybe I don't wanna go." Stephanie replied.

"Look you'll be there if you know what's good for you. If you are not there at 5:00 **SHARP** there will be serious fighting in this school and you will **NOT** be very happy if you even come out alive." Shelaughed back.

Steph was so shocked at what she heard that she was late to class. This was the first time in 5 years that she was late. All her sisters were never late and now she was the first. "What is going on with me these days?" Stephanie asked herself.

Stephanie's teacher gave Steph a late pass and Steph was excused but her teacher said if she was late again she would get a phone call home. And Steph definatley did **NOT** want her teacher to call her father because then Steph would have to tell him about Gia and what she said. Steph made up her mind to go and bring DJ with her. Deej has always been there for her and this was one of those times when she really needed her.

Next class was Law, Steph's fave subject but today she could pay attention and she kept writing help all over her book.

"Steph, what is the answer?", Mrs. Lanfranchi asked.

"Ummmm... Bill of Rights???, she answered.

"No the bill of rights was **NOT** the person who first wrote down the laws. Hammurabi was. Stephanie Judith Tanner are you even paying attention? Can you please come here and bring your notebook with you."

"Sure." Oh no she will she all the helps that I wrote.

I will end the chapter here and leave a cliff the next chapter 7: help

It returns when this ends. Have fun waiting because I don't know when I will post next. Since I have a lot to do but I might post over the weekend. What do you think so far? Do you like it? I hope so. Review. They do help and I **DO** read them.


	7. School Part 2

I just wanted to say a few things first 1. I am sorry for the many spelling errors in my story. 2. I would like to thank you for your reviews and please R&R. I appreciate it. And Mrs. Viktoriya (sis) please leave nicer reviews. Write WHY you don't like my story and about the spelling punctuation I already answered it. So Mrs. Viktoriya please take that into consideration. Oh and one more thing by the end of the chapter I started writing R instead of Rodrigezes. Anyone know what Gia's last name is? If you do write it in your review.

Chapter 7: School Part 2(Guidance Counselor)

"**Ms. Stephanie Judith Tanner, what is going on**? Please **DON'T** answer that. I am sending you to the guidance counselor and you can discuss this with her." replied Mrs. Lanfranchi.

"Thank you Mrs. Lanfranchi." said Stephanie as she started walking out of the room.

When she arrived at Mrs. Rodrigezes room she walked in and gave her the note that Mrs. Lanfranchi had written. Mrs. Rodrigezes read the note and asked Stephanie to go sit down.

"So, Mrs. Stephanie what seems to be bothering you? You obviously have a problem and you need help. So tell me."

"Well, you see a girl threatened me and I feel scared she said that if I didn't go to her birthday party she would have a fight and I might not ..." She said as started to cry.

"What its okay we will solve this one way or another. What is the girls name?" asked Mrs. Rodrigezes.

"Her name is GGGG....iiiiiii.....aaaa." replied a nervous Stephanie."But I'm afraid that if she finds out that I told anyone she would kkkkill me."

"It's okay"

But unfortunately it wouldn't be okay because just as Stephanie had said Gia's name Gia was walking past Mrs. Rodrigezes room and she was **NOT **happy.

"Oh I swear if I get my hands on the perfect little angel she will be sorry the day she was born. How dare she talk to anyone about me** ESPECIALLY **Mrs. Rodrigezes. I mean only freaks talk to **HER**. And I may not like Stephanie but I know she is not a freak or I would pick on someone else." thought Gia.

Gia just wanted to skip LA her **least** fave class and when Mrs. R opened the door guess what she found? Yes you guessed it Gia.

"Hi how may I help you? And what is your name?" asked Mrs. R.

Should I lie or not thought Gia. Oh I will not I can handle them.

"My name is Gia Gallando. And I just wanted a glass of water."

End of chapter more another time.


	8. Talking, and Packing

Chapter 8: Talking and Packing

Later that night:

"Hey dad, can I go to Gia's birthday party tomorrow? I really wanna go." Stephanie lied.

Stephanie hated lying to her dad but she didn't want to tell him about Gia.

"Oh I am so sorry but tomorrow is when we leave for Thanksgiving. Do you want me to call Gia's mom and tell her that you can't come?" asked Danny.

"Yes please."

On the Phone:

"Hi, this is Danny Tanner, Stephanie's dad, is this Mrs. Mahan."

"I just wanted to say that Stephanie can't come to Gia's birthday party tomorrow because we are leaving to go to a friend's house. I am really sorry, but we already had this all planned and we can't cancel now."

"Okay, well thanks. Bye"

"Gia's mom says its okay and that too many people are coming anyway and Gia's mom was kinda happy when I told her we can't go." replied Danny.

Later with DJ:

"Listen Deej when Gia invited me I don't know but I felt like she was planning on doing something bad to me. What do you think it is?" asked Steph to her older, more mature sister DJ (I know Steph would really say that but it is FF).

"Well, I don't know but we have to pack we are going to A **_FRIEND_** of dad."

"You mean Vicky." Stephanie whispered, but that was not enough because Danny was standing outside the door and heard.

"Ohmygod. They know that is nto good. I hope they will be supportive." Danny thought.

The next day was Saturday and The family; Danny, Jesse, Becky, Joey, Michelle, Stephanie, and DJ were piling into the car to go to the airport.They were flying to New York to visit Vicky.

"Hey dad, can I call Gia and tell her Happy Birthday?"asked Stephanie sweetly.

"Sure," said Danny handing Steph his cellphone.

On the Phone:

"Hey Gia, this is Stephanie I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. Bye now. Sorry I can't come to your party." Stephanie said into the answering machine.

On the plane:

Steph, DJ and Michelle were siting together and so were Danny, Becky, and Jesse. Joey was sitting alone.

This is my longest chapter yet.

Please review.


	9. Author Notes

Okay, this story is getting annoying for me to write. One reason may because I feel that noone is reading my story because I feel that noone is reading my story. If you are please REVIEW!!

I will stop writing this story for a while and write my next story. This story will be written by me and my older sister (one year) username- Viktoriya1993. This story will take place 8 years after this one.

Please read it and tell your friends to read it to. It shall be good!! Hahahahaha.

SabrinaR2004


	10. At Vicky's House

At Vicky's House:

Danny: Hey Vicky can we talk?

Vicky: Sure babe, anything.

Danny: (kneeling down) Do you, Vicky, want to marry me?

Vicky: Why of course.

Danny: Let's tell our guests.

Vicky: Sure.

At dinner

Danny and Vicky: We have an announcement to make.

All: Well??

Danny: We are getting married.

All: Cool, when?

Vicky: Well, we have not decided yet but sometime next week.

All: Cool!!!!!

Michelle: Can we eat now?

Vicky: Of course. Danny may I speak to you ALONE.

Danny: Sure baby.

V: So do you want to tell them?

D: Sure but Stephanie and DJ already know.

V: And Jess and Beck know since they planned it.

Together: So only Joey and Michelle remain.

Back at the table:

DJ to Stephanie: Do think that's why they are getting married?

S: Maybe but I still like Vicky so I don't care.

Je to Be: I am happy.

Be: Me too.

Danny and Vicky: We have another announcement to make.

Stephanie and DJ share scared looks.

V: I'mmmmmmm ............

D: What she means is she's pregnant with our baby.

V: 4 months to be exact.

All: Congrads!!!!

Becky: Do you know the gender?

Vicky: Well, actually no but I will find out tomorrow. Danny wanna come to my ultra-sound?

Danny: Sure.

At the doctor:

Nurse Kempton: Well, Mrs. Vicky (I don't know her last name.), Doctor Ci will see you next.

Doctor Ci: Well, the results are in and you are having a ........

A/N-Nice cliff huh. Well, in your review tell me what she should have and any possible names. The options are:

1 boy

1 girl

2 boys

2 girls

1 boy/ 1 girl.

Or any others. The next chapter will be up hopefully soon. If anyone wants to work on this story with me send me a review or email saying that you do


End file.
